


Doctor Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by starfishfaerie : Ooh can you please do a Hux x Reader where the reader works at Starkiller Base and Hux has a super crush on them cuz he thinks they’re really cute and nice, but he’s a shy dummy so he won’t say anything even tho everyone can kinda tell and Phasma ships them super hard (and even Kylo thinks it’s sorta sweet)~~ ;)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Star Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 19





	Doctor Love

General Hux walked into the medbay with two lieutenants being carried in behind him. Kylo Ren had thrown a tantrum…again. One was unconscious and the other was moaning in pain.

You walked up to the General and cocked eyebrow, “Again? Ren really needs to learn how to control his anger.”

Hux scoffed, “Like that will ever happen. Anger fuels his power and the Dark side.”

You gestured to two empty beds and the Stormtroopers set the patients down. You checked the pulse of the unconcious one. He was stable, but a bruise was forming on his face where Kylo had punched him. You next went to the other lieutenant. She was complaining that her head and back hurt. Kylo had thrown her into the wall.

Hux watched you intently as you interacted with your patients. You were handling them with so much care and kindness, something you don’t see a lot on Starkiller Base. That’s what he liked about you. Yes, the First Order was strict and dangerous, but that didn’t mean you had to be the same. You made sure that people were well taken care of. The General hated to admit it, but it was rather honorable and cute of you. You looked up to see the General watching you and he averted his eyes. A tinge of pink can be seen on his cheeks. You told the female lieutenant and left her side.

“They got beaten up bad, but I’ll make sure they get the treatment they need.”  
General Hux nodded, “Thank you, Y/N. It’s good to know they’re taken care of. I’m sure you must be tired of seeing me bringing in patients a lot of the time.” He said this without looking at you afraid that if he did, he might stumble over his words and look like a fool.

You smiled and shrugged, “It’s my job. I don’t mind, plus I enjoy your company. Even if it’s for unfortunate situations.”

The General gave a small smile and blushed. He does that often when you’re around him. You’re probably the only one who will see this. He opens his mouth to say something to you, but is interrupted by Captain Phasma.

“Sir, Kylo Ren wishes to speak to you.”

“Of course he does. Excuse me, Y/N.”

When Hux met up with Kylo, he was irritated more than usual, “What do you want now, Ren?!”

Kylo didn’t have his helmet on, so Hux could see the smirk playing on his face, “Upset that I cut into your time with Y/N?”

Hux straightened, “No. Just a little irritated from your outburst earlier. These are the fifth batch of people that I had to bring in to the med bay.”

“General, I’m simply helping you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kylo began to circle Hux, “You see, Captain Phasma has brought to my attention that you have grown fond of Y/N.”

“I-I have not.”

“Oh really? Then why do you bring my victims in to the med bay when you can simply tell someone else to do it?”

Hux’s jaw clenched, “I just want to make sure that they’re taken care of.”

“How sweet.” Kylo said mockingly.

“What does it matter to you if I have feelings for Y/N?”

“It doesn’t. I just wanted to hear you admit it.” The General was taken back. He really just admitted his feelings for you. He groaned in embarrassment. Out of all people, he admitted this to Ren. He will never hear the end of it. He stormed out of the room immediately passing Captain Phasma. She walked into the room and joined Kylo.

“They’d make a cute couple, but he’ll never say anything to her.”

“Why don’t we do something about that?” Kylo said with a smirk.

Kylo took on five victims this time after an invasion had gone wrong. One of those victims was General Hux. It was an “accident”. A slice on his shoulder from Ren’s lightsaber. He was the only one whose wounds were not as severe.  
“Oh dear,” you mumbled as you walked in to see five patients on beds. You looked down the line and saw all of them were suffering from lightsaber burns and cuts. At the end, you saw General Hux arguing with his nurse. You sighed and walked over to them. You put your hand on her shoulder and relieved her saying to help the others.

“You’re going to have to take off your shirt, so I can get a better look.”  
Hux did so with no protest. You had to make sure your eyes didn’t stray to his body. He groaned as he struggled. You carefully helped him take off his shirt and he hushed. You began inspecting his shoulder and he hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hux mumbled.

“So I’m guessing things were really bad if Ren had hurt five people.”

“The imbecile could’ve killed me.”

“Well, I’m glad it’s not too serious. You’re probably the only one who won’t be staying here for too long.”

“How long will I be here?“

“Three days at most.”

“I can’t stay here for that long!” The General bounced off the bed and tried to leave, but you stopped him.

“General Hux, please. You need to stay put. If you don’t get the right treatment, your injury can lead to infection. That will result with you staying here for more than three days.” Hux sat back down onto the bed, “So are you going to stay put or will I have to strap you down to the bed?”

Hux blushed a little bit, “I’ll stay put.”

You smiled at him, “Good, now I’m going to put a salve on your wound. It’s going to hurt a bit.” You began to rub the salve on his shoulder and he grunted in pain. He held your free hand tightly. You noticed this and bit your lip in embarrassment.

“Um, I’m done.” You looked down at his hand holding yours and he immediately let go, “So, you’ll stay here for the night. Hopefully, your burns will have healed by the time I come back. Here’s a robe for you to wear.” You handed him the robe and turned to leave, but Hux grabbed your hand.

“Will you stay? I mean, just in case I might need more salve or I’m in pain.”

“General, I have other pa-”

“The other nurses can take care of them.” You looked to your coworkers and saw that they were handling things just fine.

“I guess they can handle everything.” You slid a chair closer to the General’s bed.

For the rest of the night you and Hux talked about anything and everything: from how you grew up, to your schooling, and even to what planets you’ve visited. During those conversations, you’ve come to realize how much you like the General. You ended up falling asleep sitting there next to him.  
When Hux woke up, the first thing he noticed was your head was resting on the bed and that he was holding your hand. He smiled. Then he heard a cough. He looked up to see Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren standing there. He quickly let go of your hand, “What are you two doing here?” He loudly whispered.

“Just checking how you’re doing, General.” Phasma said.

“I’m fine. Y/N did very well taking care of me.”

“You speak very highly of her, General. Some might say you have feelings for her."

"Captain, not you too."

You began to stir awake. The three hushed and waited as you lifted your head and rubbed your eyes. Your vision cleared and you saw all three of them staring at you, "Oh, um, I must’ve interrupted something.” You stood up, “I’ll just go check on the other patients.” You left Hux, Phasma, and Kylo.

“You should tell her how you feel.” Kylo said as soon you were out of ear shot.

Hux scoffed, “I didn’t realize you were a relationship expert, Ren. Especially since you say love is not part of the Dark side.”

“Love? Oh, it’s that serious then?” Phasma asked.

Hux ran a hand through his messy hair, “The two of you are acting like children. Now, I would very much appreciate it if you stayed out of my love life.”

“Very well, when are you expected to leave?” Kylo asked

“That depends on how well my wound has healed, no thanks to you.”

“General?” You peaked behind the curtain, “Is it alright if I checked your wound?”

Hux nodded, “Leave.” He ordered. Phasma and Kylo left without another word.  
You examined his shoulder is was already starting to heal. You put more salve on him, “I think, after today, you’ll be able to leave. You’ll just have to put on salve every five hours.” You looked at him. He looked like he was struggling with something, “Is everything all right, General?”

“I, um, well. I just wanted to ask if you, uh, wanted-” Hux stopped. He gave a deep breath. Pull yourself together Hux! You sound like an idiot! You’re the General of the First Order! You’ve dealt if far more intimidating things than the girl you like. “Y/N, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner together some time.”

“I’d love to.” You said quickly.

Hux looked at you shocked, “Really?”

You chuckled, “Yes, really. How about tomorrow night at eight? We can make dinner together.”

“Yes, that sounds great. Perfect!"

You giggled at his immediate excitement, "It’s a date, but for now, General, rest. I’ll check up on you later.” You kissed his cheek and left. Psh. See? He didn’t need to take Phasma or Ren’s advice. He had everything under control.


End file.
